marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Phillip Coulson
Phillip J. "Phil" Coulson es el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D.. Antes de ser designado, fue uno de los mejores agentes de la organización. Se desempeñó como mano derecha del ex director Nick Fury para sus misiones más importantes. Biografía El nacimiento de Iron Man Persiguiendo a Tony Stark Luego de que Tony Stark fuera encontrado por el Ejército en el desierto, tres meses después del secuestro, Coulson se reunió con la secretaria de Stark, Pepper Potts, para establecer una reunión con Tony Stark y poder hablar al respecto del secuestro y el posteriormente "rescate" en Afganistán. Sin embargo, Stark estaba ocupado, ya que había organizado una conferencia de prensa para anunciar el cierre de la división de fabricación de armas de Stark Industries.Iron Man (película) Encuentro con Stark Más tarde, Coulson finalmente conoció a Tony Stark en una gala. Stark estaba demasiado ocupado para hablar con Coulson, pero estuvo de acuerdo en tener una reunión en otro momento. Coulson se reunió más tarde con Pepper Potts en la sede de Stark Industries, quien le informó sobre la participación de Stane en el secuestro de Stark y el intento de homicidio. Coulson y otros cuatro agentes trataron de detener a Stane, pero sus esfuerzos fueron frustrados por Stane quien ahora llevaba su propia armadura. Sin embargo, en la batalla, Stane fue derrotado por Stark. Yo soy Iron Man A la mañana siguiente, Coulson llegó a la sede de Stark Industries, donde los periodistas estaban a la espera de noticias de Stark sobre el incidente que ocurrió, y de quién era en realidad el misterioso "Iron Man". Coulson le dio a Stark una coartada para la conferencia e incluso comentó sobre que cincuenta personas habían sido pagadas para decir que estaban con Stark en Avalon. Pepper Potts le dio las gracias por todo lo que hizo por ellos, y Coulson comentó que escucharían sobre la agencia nuevamente. Cuando ella trató de completar el nombre de la agencia, él la interrumpió y le mencionó el acrónimo "S.H.I.E.L.D." en su lugar. Una semana de mucho trabajo Vigilando a Stark Cuando Tony Stark se emborrachó y tuvo una batalla con James Rhodes en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, Nick Fury le ordenó a Coulson vigilar a Stark, para asegurarse de que no abandonara su casa. Más tarde, cuando Coulson fue al taller de Stark y encontró uno de los primeros prototipos del Escudo del Capitán América en una caja de Howard Stark, Stark tomó el escudo y lo utilizó para equilibrar el acelerador de partículas que estaba construyendo. Stark le preguntó a Coulson que necesitaba y Coulson respondió diciendo que había sido reasignado a Nuevo México por el director Nick Fury.Iron Man 2 Encontrando el Mjölnir Mientras iba de camino a Nuevo México, Coulson se detuvo en una estación de servicios Roxxon para comprar algunas bocadillos. Cuando estaba en la tienda, dos ladrones amenazaron a la empleada con escopetas. Coulson intervino, pasándoles la llave de su coche, pero mostrándoles su arma. Coulson le dio el arma a ellos, pero rápidamente los golpeó y los dejó inconscientes. Volvió al mostrador y compró dos aperitivos, pagó, le dijo a la empleada que mantuviera el cambio y se retiró.Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer Cuando llegó a los desiertos de Nuevo México, Coulson y su equipo descubrieron un cráter con un misterioso martillo en el centro. Etiquetaron el objeto con 0-8-4 y llamaron a un equipo para analizarlo. Aunque los lugareños descubrieron el martillo antes que el equipo de Coulson, nadie fue capaz de levantarlo o moverlo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de sus vehículos. Coulson y sus hombres establecieron rápidamente un perímetro y una base de operaciones en todo el cráter.Thor (película) Conociendo a "Donald Blake" La siguiente misión de Coulson fue confiscar toda la investigación sobre el misterioso agujero de gusano que Jane Foster y su equipo de científicos habían recogido. Viajaron a Puente Antiguo, y pese a las protestas de Foster, Coulson y sus hombres se llevaron todo el equipo de ella. Esa misma noche, un hombre desconocido se infiltró en la base de Coulson y logró sin ayuda sacar a una docena de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. con diferentes estilos de combate. Coulson observó desde la distancia, pero antes de pedirle a Clint Barton prepararse para tomar medidas de ser necesario, el atacante intentó sin éxito levantar el martillo. Posteriormente los hombres de Coulson lo capturaron con facilidad. Poco después, Coulson interrogó al hombre desconocido acerca de su identidad y de su formación creyendo que era un guerrero de algún tipo. El interrogatorio fue interrumpido cuando el colega de Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, llegó y le informó a Coulson que el extraño es Donald Blake, un miembro de su personal científico. Un agente constató la historia de Selvig ejecutando un verificador de antecedentes en la base de datos de la computadora y encontró un documento falsificado creado por Jane Foster. Aunque Coulson sabía que Selvig estaba mintiendo, accedió a liberar a "Donald", sólo para asignar secretamente a algunos agentes para que éstos los siguieran. Atacado por el Destructor Unos días más tarde, el Agente Jasper Sitwell descubrió las coordenadas de otro sitio donde había un posible cráter que parecía coincidir exactamente con el misterio del martillo. Cuando Coulson y una unidad de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. fueron a investigar, encontraron una armadura gigantesca de origen desconocido. Como la armadura se acercó a ellos lentamente, Sitwell le preguntó a Coulson si la armadura era uno de los inventos de Stark. Coulson respondió diciendo que Stark no le decía nada, y trató de hablar con la armadura, pero el gigante de hierro los atacó. Coulson logró sobrevivir al ataque de la armadura. Cuando la armadura atacó Puente Antiguo, Coulson vio a "Donald" obtener poderes sobrenaturales misteriosos. Cuando "Donald" llamó al martillo y derrotó a la armadura, Coulson se dio cuenta de que "Donald" era en realidad Thor, el dios nórdico del trueno y el príncipe de Asgard. Coulson confrontó a Thor quien le ofreció sus servicios de proteger a la Tierra con la única condición de que Coulson se devolviera toda la investigación y material a Jane Foster. Coulson aceptó los términos de Thor, pero cuando trató de interrogarlo, Thor se retiró volando con Janes en sus brazos. Guerra por la Tierra Algunos meses más tarde, Coulson, Nick Fury y Maria Hill estaban en una instalación secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D. donde un grupo de científicos estudiaban el Teseracto, un objeto de poder aparentemente ilimitado. Cuando el Teseracto de pronto se activó, sin razón aparente, un hombre apareció con un cetro de origen extraterrestre. El desconocido aparentó tener poderes similares a los de Thor, y dejó en claro que quería tomar posesión del Teseracto y conquistar la Tierra. El desconocido se presentó como Loki, y con el poder del cetro, tomó el control del Dr. Erik Selvig, el Agente Clint Barton, y varios otros agentes. En la batalla, Loki y sus hombres escaparon con el Teseracto, y toda la base fue destruida.The Avengers Contactando a Black Widow Con el Teseracto en manos de un semidiós hostil, Nick Fury decidió formar a Los Vengadores, un grupo de personas con cualidades extraordinarios que podrían proteger al planeta mejor que él y sus hombres. El primer candidato era Bruce Banner, pero necesitaban a Natasha Romanoff para convencerlo a unirse a ellos. Coulson llamó a Romanoff a través del teléfono, y cuando él le dijo que Clint Barton estaba en peligro, derrotó fácilmente a sus captores, el General Ruso Georgi Luchkov y sus hombres, y se fue a Calcuta, India. Natasha fue capaz de encontrar a Banner y convencerlo de unirse a S.H.I.E.L.D. Visitando a Tony Stark Unos días más tarde, Coulson visitó a Tony Stark en su terminada Torre Stark, donde Tony y su novia Pepper Potts estaban teniendo una pequeña reunión. Aunque Tony se mostró renuente ante la idea de formar parte del equipo, estuvo de acuerdo cuando Pepper lo convenció, y después Coulson le dio todos los datos disponibles sobre la Iniciativa Vengadores y el Teseracto. Encuentro con el Capitán América La siguiente tarea de Coulson era la de escoltar a Steve Rogers, el héroe conocido como el Capitán América, al Helicarrier. A bordo de Quijet, Coulson estaba más que feliz de conocer a su héroe, quien había sido invitado a la Iniciativa Vengadores por Fury. Cuando Coulson le preguntó a Rogers si podía firmar su colección de tarjetas del Capitán América que reunió durante dos años, relevó el hecho de que Rogers siempre ha sido un modelo para él. Muerte Una vez a bordo del Helicarrier, Coulson asumió otras funciones. Después de la primera misión del equipo, Coulson le contó a Nick Fury que el equipo no estaba preparado para hacer frente a una amenaza en común, y que tenían que ser motivados de alguna manera. Cuando Stark logró capturar a Loki en Stuttgart, Alemania, Thor apareció de repente, y trató de llevarse a Loki de vuelta a Asgard. Sin embargo, todo el equipo regresó al Helicarrier, donde Thor les informó sobre el plan de Loki para conquistar el planeta con el ejército de los Chitauri. Durante la reunión, Coulson le informó a Thor que había ordenado llevar a Jane Foster a un lugar seguro. Cuando Clint Barton atacó el Helicarrier con un grupo de mercenarios, Loki se las arregló para escapar de su celda. Cuando Coulson llegó a la celda de Loki, encontró al Asgardiano libre y Thor atrapado en su lugar. Coulson amenazó a Loki con un arma creada desde el Destructor, pero estaba apuntando el arma a una ilusión; el verdadero Loki apareció por detrás de Coulson y lo apuñaló en la espalda con su cetro. Gravemente herido, Coulson no pudo hacer nada para evitar la expulsión de Thor del Helicarrier, pero se las arregló para conseguir dispararle a Loki con su arma. Más tarde, cuando la batalla había terminado y perdieron, Fury llegó hasta donde su agente, justo a tiempo para escuchar la sugerencia de usar su muerte para motivar a Los Vengadores que se encontraban divididos, para que comenzaran a trabajar juntos como un equipo. Posteriormente Fury le informó al resto del equipo que Coulson había muerto durante la batalla. Secuelas La muerte de Coulson fue el detonante que finalmente logró unir a Los Vengadores. Unas horas más tarde, cuando Loki conducía un ejército de Chitauris contra la ciudad de Nueva York, Los Vengadores se enfrentaron en una batalla contra los invasores alienígenas, demostrando que iban a vengar a Coulson. Al final, Los Vengadores salieron victoriosos, y Loki fue capturado y llevado a Asgard. Relaciones Familia *Robert Coulson † - Padre *Julie Coulson † - Madre Aliados *S.H.I.E.L.D. (primera encarnación) **Nick Fury - Director y amigo **Maria Hill - Subdirectora y amiga **Victoria Hand † - Compañera **Felix Blake - Compañero y amigo **Dr. Streiten - Doctor que le salvó la vida **Dr. Goodman - Doctora que le salvó la vida **Eric Koenig † - Compañero **Robert Gonzales † - Compañero **Equipo de Garrett ***John Garrett † - Compañero y amigo ***Antoine Triplett † - Subordinado **Equipo de Coulson ***Melinda May - Amiga ***Jemma Simmons ***Leo Fitz ***Skye - Amiga ***Grant Ward *S.H.I.E.L.D. (segunda encarnación) **Melinda May - Subordinada y amiga **Skye - Subordinada y amiga **Leo Fitz - Subordinado y amigo **Jemma Simmons - Subordinado y amiga **Antoine Triplett † - Subordinado **Lance Hunter - Subordinado y amigo **Billy Koenig - Subordinado **Sam Koenig - Subordinado **Isabelle Hartley † - Subordinada **Idaho † - Subordinado **Nick Fury - Asesor y amigo **Noelle Walters † - Subordinado **Michael Peterson - Subordinado **Alphonso Mackenzie - Subordinado **Bobbi Morse - Subordinada **Robert Gonzales † - Anteriormente enemigos **Anne Weaver - Anteriormente enemigos **Tomas Calderon - Anteriormente enemigos **Oliver † - Anteriormente enemigos *Los Vengadores **Steve Rogers / Capitán América - Ídolo **Tony Stark / Iron Man - Amigo **Thor - Amigo **Bruce Banner / Hulk - Amigo **Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow - Antigua compañera de S.H.I.E.L.D. **Clint Barton / Hawkeye - Antiguo compañero de S.H.I.E.L.D. *Andrew Garner - Terapeuta y amigo *James Rhodes / War Machine *Stark Industries **Pepper Potts - Amiga **Maria Hill *Hank Thompson - Antiguo compañero de S.H.I.E.L.D. y paciente *Janice Robbins † - Antigua compañera de S.H.I.E.L.D. y paciente *Lewis Seaver † - Antiguo compañero de S.H.I.E.L.D. y paciente *Sif *Jane Foster *Erik Selvig - Conocido *Akela Amador - Antigua compañera de S.H.I.E.L.D. *Elliot Randolph *Audrey Nathan - Antigua amante *Glenn Talbot - Aliado ocasionalmente *Christian Ward † - Aliado ocasionalmente Enemigos Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Melinda'' (flashback) ***''The Writing on the Wall'' (flashback) *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man 2'' *''Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'' *''Thor'' *''Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant'' *''The Avengers'' **''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''The Magical Place'' (flashback) ***''Pilot'' ***''0-8-4'' ***''The Asset'' ***''Eye-Spy'' ***''Girl in the Flower Dress'' ***''FZZT'' ***''The Hub'' ***''The Well'' ***''Repairs'' ***''The Bridge'' ***''The Magical Place'' ***''Seeds'' ***''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' ***''End of the Beginning'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' ***''Providence'' ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' ***''Nothing Personal'' ***''Ragtag'' ***''Beginning of the End'' Referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Coulson Categoría:Personajes de Iron Man (película) Categoría:Personajes de Iron Man 2 Categoría:Personajes de Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Categoría:Personajes de Thor (película) Categoría:Personajes de The Avengers Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Estadounidenses